


House of Lies AU - Fridays at Galweather: Blackout

by Imjustadaydreamerr



Category: House of Lies
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustadaydreamerr/pseuds/Imjustadaydreamerr
Summary: Clyde has trouble when an elevator stops, and Sabrina wants to make sure he's doing okay afterward.
Relationships: Clyde Oberholt/Sabrina Whateverman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	House of Lies AU - Fridays at Galweather: Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with this show other than my AU character and my ideas. 
> 
> This was inspired by a post from Tumblr user @bee-nice-to-bees about a webisode of the House of Lies clip series Fridays at Galweather.
> 
> About this AU: I use my AU character as a way to hang out in the House of Lies universe. I like all of the characters, but Clyde is my favorite, so it will mainly consist of stories which he is involved in.

**\-------**

Clyde, Doug, Jeannie, and Sabrina stood in the elevator on the way up to their offices.

Clyde and Doug had asked Jeannie whom she would rather sleep with if her only options were to either die at gunpoint or sleep with one of them.

Clyde waved his hands over himself as if to show off his merits. In Clyde’s opinion, Doug owning four pairs of snow pants was an automatic disqualifier.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

The elevator stopped and the lights turned off.

Clyde looked about with wide eyes before hurrying over to the panel and frantically pressing buttons.

Jeannie observed her coworker. “Are you okay, Clyde?”

Clyde rapidly looked for a solution. “Yeah. You know what, though, can you do me a favor if you just pop this back on… We gotta get out of here you guys, no, we gotta get out of here so let’s do it.”

Jeannie listened to his fragmented speech. “Oh my God, you are terrified.”

Clyde looked up from the panel. “I’m not terrified, I just don’t want to be here right now, if I had a choice I wouldn’t…”

Doug looked on with a curious expression. “You are terrified. I’ve never seen you like this before.“

Clyde pitched up his voice mockingly. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Jeannie sported a grin. “Ooh, good burn.”

Doug chuckled. “My God, who’s the alpha dog now, bitch, huh?”

Sabrina glared at him, exercising great restraint in not slapping the cruel fool. “Shut up, Doug! You’re such a dick.”

Jeannie looked at her nails. “You are what you eat.”

Clyde looked over at Doug. “Okay, give me your hand, I’m gonna pop to the top.”

Jeannie shook her head. “Clyde, this is not a Bruce Willis movie, you can’t just escape through the top.” Jeannie said.

Clyde looked at the elevator ceiling. “We have to escape through the top!”

Doug straightened his stance. “You listen to me, you have to calm down!”

Clyde looked at Doug and pitched up his voice once more. “You have to calm down!”

Jeannie pointed. “Again, very nice burn.”

Clyde’s hands tensed into fists as his blood pumped hard enough to cloud his vision. He backed into a crouching position in the corner next to the panel, looking up at his coworkers and mumbling unintelligible words.

Doug traded places with Jeannie and lowered himself to Clyde’s level. He said that things would be fine and gave him a hug while they found a song to sing together.

Jeannie rolled her eyes and turned around to face the wall.

Sabrina looked at the door, thinking that the last thing Clyde needed was some weirdo staring at him while he was trying to calm down.

The lights soon turned back on and the elevator was in motion once again.

Jeannie turned back around from facing the wall. “Alright. I think I’ve made my decision.” Doug and Clyde looked up expectantly. “If there were a gun to my head, I would force you to pull the trigger, because I would rather die than touch either of you two pussies. Okay?” She flashed a sadistic smile to the men entangled on the floor.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. “Rude.”

“Nice doesn’t pay the bills.” Jeannie pushed past a few people waiting outside the elevator.

“Get off me!” Clyde shoved Doug away. “…and that’s how you get someone to not hurt you. You use Kung Fu. You just straight up use Kung Fu.” He fakely bragged to those awaiting the elevator before walking away.

Sabrina stepped out while Doug asked the other people to hold the door for him.

He got up and bumbled out of the elevator, complaining about how Clyde was an asshole.

Sabrina looked at her coworker, incredulous. “Doug, you are one of the fakest people I have ever met.”

Doug furrowed his brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You called Clyde a bitch like you hated him, and then, not thirty seconds later, you were hugging all up on him. What the hell, man? He doesn’t make fun of the fact that you’re afraid of… hygiene.” She anticlimactically called him out.

“Sounds like one of two things. Either you like Clyde and want my paws off your man, or you’re having your period. Do you have enough tampons, honey?” He smirked.

She recoiled. “Ugh!”

Doug smiled to himself. “I knew it. Do me a favor and save me some Midol, okay? I think I feel a headache coming on. Oh wait, that’s from talking to you.”

She walked past him. “Good day, sir.”

“Fridays always are.” He walked away with a snide chuckle.

Sabrina arranged her items in her work area. She decided to check in with Clyde before getting started on anything. She would work much more effectively once she knew that he was recovering okay.

**\-------**

Sabrina tapped lightly on the wall outside Clyde’s office. “Hey.”

Clyde brushed a hand through his hair, seeming exhausted before the work day had even begun. “Do you need something, or are you here to rub it in?”

She walked in. “Neither. Do you have a second?”

He sighed. “I guess. What’s up?” He stood from his seat and stepped forward to speak face to face.

She placed her palms together and brought her hands to her chin, searching for the correct phrasing. “I just thought I should say… Jeannie was being an asshole.”

He half-laughed. “What else is new?”

She tapped her fingers together. “All I’m saying is… I don’t want what she said to bring you down…. Not that you were going to let it.”

He tensed yet again. “I wasn’t going to. And I don’t need your pity, if that’s why you’re here.”

She “I’m not here for pity, whatever that’s supposed to mean. I wanted to see if you were okay, and since you’re being sarcastic as usual, I guess you’re fine. Though I wouldn’t blame you if you weren’t totally back to normal yet.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, I’m still upset about a tiny mechanical mishap that happened minutes ago. That’s insane.”

She set her hands on her hips and eyed him suspiciously. “Clyde.”

He took on the same stance. “Sabrina.”

She crossed her arms. "I’m serious.”

He stepped closer to her and mimicked a handshake. “Hi, Serious. I’m Clyde.”

She turned toward the doorway. “I think my work here is done.”

“Wait.” He hesitantly walked toward her. She turned round to face him, finding him closer than expected. “I guess there’s no harm in saying it. Even though it feels somewhat ridiculous thinking about it now. But when the elevator stopped, I felt like I was straight up about to drop dead.” One hand continually fiddled with his tie.

She placed her hand gently atop the restless phalanges at his collar. “It’s not ridiculous. Everyone has fears.”

He gazed downward. “Not quite like that.” An awkward silence hung in the room for a few seconds.

His free hand found a home on the back of his neck.

She placed her other hand upon the back of his forearm. “I hope you’re at least starting to feel better, I’m sorry your Friday had to start off that way.”

He glanced at her and promptly looked elsewhere.“Well, that makes two of us.”

She put an index finger to her chin. “Oh, and another thing.”

He looked up at her. “What is it?”

She deliberated briefly. “Not that you even asked me, but if you did, here it is. This is strongly influenced by Doug’s lack of hand-washing. But even aside from that, I would definitely say that you are the more charming out of you two gentlemen.”

He gave a slight chuckle. “Wow. That was almost a compliment.”

She looked him over one more time. “I mean it. One-hundred percent.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you, now?”

She nodded with certainty. “I do.”

He took on an old-time theatrical voice. “Whoa, there! Don’t get risque on me, Whateverman.”

She raised both hands in surrender. “I shan’t, I shan’t.”

He returned to sit at his desk once more. “I have to get back to work. But thanks for seeing if I was alright.”

She approached the doorway. “Me, too. We’ll catch up later, then. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

He looked her way, resting his chin on one hand. “Okay. So, I’ll see you later today… Maybe with food?”

She turned back to face him again. “That sounds good to me. I’ll bring those spreadsheets. Oh, and we can go over those graphs and charts you mentioned.” She mentally cataloged what she would need to bring.

He looked at his computer and grinned. “I can hardly wait.”

She waved as she finally walked out of his office. “See you!”

Clyde gave an unseen nod.

_I have had worse mornings._


End file.
